Ready At The Wrong Time
by Salome Maranya
Summary: She had confessed; he rejected her. Now that they're "sort of" friends, he doubts whether he made the right choice. That isn't even the least of his worries because she's now going out with his friend, oh and did anyone mention that they were in the mafia? YamamotoxOC / GokuderaxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: KHR belongs to its rightful owners.

Yup, basically the same, just edited some parts since I got the sudden urge to fix stuff. Updates will follow probably after I'm done with the editing.

This is supposed to be a sequel to another story I made before. Unfortunately, it got lost (deleted or whatever I don't know) and I can't find a complete version of it in my files. Sorry :(  
I hope you still understand the thingies in here.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Gokudera Hayato found himself standing over and unable to shift his gaze from the girl dozing at his desk. It was almost hard to believe that just a moment ago, they had been arguing about the aliens' way of life. He had to admit albeit silently that he was impressed with her progress in mastering his G-writings when he showed to her just some days ago. And to add icing to the cake, only two weeks had passed since she had confessed to him and crudely got rejected no thanks to him. Now every time they meet, her best friend turned boyfriend would be with her or would pop up from nowhere either hugging her from behind or parting them in the middle. Geez, who expected his little PMS moment that made her cry an enough catalyst for them to hook up?

How long was she gonna drool all over his place anyway? She could have at least picked a free seat. And then he remembered that she had probably just finished tutoring her best friend turned boyfriend aka Yamamoto Takeshi. _She must be tired from teaching that baseball-idiot._

Then the bell rang in its sing-song tune. Pushing all hesitations aside, he shook her shoulder."Tsuri, wake up." Funny her name should sound like his box weapon slash pet Uri. "Oi!"

"It's x minus y equals two x plus five..." she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and fell back into sleep. So that wouldn't work.

Instead of yelling and venting his vexation as he normally would (usually with bombs), he felt doing neither. Rather, he grinned and crouched so he was level with her, "Lunch's over, it's aho-sensei next," he whispered in her right ear.

Tsurishi Akechi raised her sleepy head and chuckled. "We must stop the idiocy from spreading." In such short span of time, it was hard to determine whether they were actually friends in all sense of the word. But suffice to say there seemed to be no rancour whatsoever between them. He opened his mouth to reply, enthusiastic all of a sudden; then came in a voice that made him retract from his intended action.

"Yo, Tsurishi!" They must have been in their own world again not to notice the sliding of the door and the entrance of the almost tardy Yamamoto Takeshi and Hayato's beloved Juudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Takeshi!" She slid out of his chair, which he did not immediately occupy as he was distracted by the moment's happenings. The "couple" knuckle-bumped in a sort of greeting which in no way looked romantic, causing the grey haired Italian to scoff. Those two would put the least passionate Italian to glory.

"Keh, I can't tell if you're a couple or what."

"Hayato-kun!" Tsurishi punched him lightly on the arm and sat on her seat, just behind him. Tsuna just sweatdropped at Gokudera's usual tactless display.

But Takeshi, who was at the moment sitting on his girlfriend's desk, simply laughed it off. "Maybe you should find yourself a girlfriend."

Tsuna seemed to agree. "Yeah, Gokudera-kun," he mumbled, not sure if his self-proclaimed right-hand man heard.

"I don't need a girlfriend!" he said in defiance. Some girls overheard this and started squealing the usual _"Kyaa! Gokudera-kun is really a bad boy, it makes me love him more!" _and whatnots.

"Woah, you two are such heart throbs. I'm jealous," Tsurishi commented and feigned a pout. Yamamoto grinned and patted her on the head.

"You shouldn't be. I think you're the luckiest girl in this class."

The gray-haired Italian kept himself silent. Math is chicken to him, but when it comes to the most dreaded subjects of love and girls(you don't even need to look past his family to get the point)_,_ it's either he's not interested, or he's clueless, or most likely both. The door slid open and came in their Mathematics teacher, prompting everyone to be in order.

"Class we're going to have problem solving involving algebra today." And so they proceeded. This, that, this, that. Tsuna faced Tsurishi.

"Please teach me that later I don't understand a thing."

She winked at him. "Sure," she whispered back. Tsuna got the weirdest sensation that those two were up to something judging by the mischievous glint in her eyes_._

"Get ready, Tsuri, Juudaime. I'm taking over the class," he said, his glasses already perked up his nose.

"Not again..." said Tsuna weakly. He remembered the previous day when Gokudera and Tsurishi randomly decided to override the teacher's discussion using their own methods of teaching. Uh, it's hard to explain what exactly. Yamamoto just laughed but the whole class seemed to get it, even Tsuna much to his surprise, although it wasn't very hard to do as the teacher was too terrified to defy a disciplinary committee officer to care for some lesson. By DC officer, we mean Tsurishi, whose admittance in the committee Reborn talked the Chairman into. Because of her good job and earning a few bonuses by reporting herbivores all over the place, she even got herself promoted in rank and in speaking terms with Hibari Kyoya, which still gets her a few bruises every now and then.

Thus explaining the teacher's dilemna.

"Sensei!" Gokudera announced.

"What now? I'm going to put you in detention for this!"

"Actually, I'm just going to demonstrate the block method approach, because according to what I have observed it is easier to use." The teacher looked at Akechi, the usual accomplice, who as of the then had a pretty obvious frown in her face.

"_Nani sore_? Do show us what it is." She appeared extremely curious. Even Kozato Enma and Shitt P. turned their attention to Gokudera.

Tsuna fought the urge to chuckle as he thought, _'They both taught me that last night. They're such good actors.'_

"Yamamoto, are you sure this is fine?" he asked Yamamoto, who was in the row behind him.

"Ahaha, well, I already know how to do that since Tsurishi showed it to me a while ago. It'll be fun to do it again."

Gokudera had his hair in a ponytail and his glasses on. Full concentration on. "Kakkoi na, Gokudera-kun!" again murmured the excited adorers of the bad boy foreigner-ish classmate.

"Sheesh, do they only listen because it's him speaking?" Tsurishi asked Takeshi.

"Mah, seems that way," replied the boy.

The day went on like any other. For once, Tsuna and the others were quite relieved at the lack of unfortunate events that usually plagued their lives. "Tsuri, it's your turn to tutor Juudaime. Don't forget."

"Hai, hai. _Wakatteru yo._ Wait a sec." She ran to the baseball field and bid farewell to Takeshi. Not without doing the classic Yamamoto bear hug. After exchanging words with some of the members she knew, including the newbie Mizuno Kaoru, she jogged back to where Gokudera stood, scowling.

"Ugh," he said when she got back, "PDA."

"What happened to the whole "act like lovebirds" tirade earlier?" she retorted, doing some mock batting with a tennis racket that now serves the purposes of the Disciplinary Committee. The team has more than enough people anyway, they can carry on without her. "Honestly, if you were some movie character I'd say you need heaps of love."

"Che, I don't have time for that." And that was it for the time being. The journey continued silently for a while, until they were halfway through the route to Tsuna's house when she remembered something of utmost importance.

"Ah-" she stopped abruptly and grabbed his arm.

"_Nande!_?" he snapped.

"_Yabai_, I forgot to report to Hibari." She even called the chairman by the surname now. He had given up trying to force her to call him otherwise, at least she can put up a decent fight. _At the very least._

"Let's head back," he found himself say it before thinking.

"We'll both be late for Tsuna's tutorial if you come with me."

"_Iie,_ we just have to hurry," he countered. She relented in the end, not that she complained, it was simply strange for the dude to put something else other than his beloved Juudaime in his top priorities.

They rushed back, only to find an empty reception room. "Eh, where did Hibari go?" Fifteen minutes later with the tonfa-wielder still nowhere to be found, Gokudera was beginning to get agitated. "Che, we can't risk being late for Juudaime."

Tsurishi smiled. _That's Hayato-kun back to normal_. "Juudaime, Juudaime, you have your sister too you know."

"Don't even start with that," he retorted, his face contorting in some sort of sour reminiscence. "Ditch Hibari and let's get outta here."

"Yeah, I agree. Lezzgo~"

However, they were stopped in their tracks when-

"OI, AKECHI! You sold us to Hibari didn't you! You're going to pay for that." The speaker was one of the six third year thugs, who, unlike Hibari, were still barbarians by nature and childish at heart. How they survived the continuous purge of Namimori she can't fathom. She resisted the temptation to simply fry them on the spot. But hey, that would be abuse of power…right? "Hayato, on the count of three..."

"We're not fighting back?" He had his dynamites at the ready.

"One-"

"Tsuri, let me at least blow one of them."

"Alright, one dynamite for cover. Two-"

"Three." Gokudera finished the countdown.

_KABOOM!_

The sound of an explosion and a curtain of smoke filled the entire corridor. "_Hayaku,_ Hayato!" And she sprinted past the bullies, straight to the stairs and out.

"Man, you sports freaks all run fast!"

"If Hibari catches us we're done for."

"I'll blow him up!"

"You two, what was that noise?" Speaking of the devil. _Not good._

"Ah, Hibari..." she started, "I was about to go on with my after class report, but right there and then, five morons decided to pick at me for telling you about their_ activities._"

"You ran away?" Note the venom in those words.

"I don't like violence Hibari, and you haven't given me authorization to beat up anyone yet, so-"

"Fine, I give you permission to mete out punishments. Just be sure not to slack off, or consequences will be severe."

"Yes, boss," she answered mockingly complete with a salute. Hibari Kyoya was so used to it he didn't even bother scolding her. Okay, he still glared daggers but at least he kept his weapons to himself.

"Hurry up, Tsuri!" Gokudera was already beyond the school gate.

"_Chotto matte_, Hayato!"

Gokudera Hayato looked back at Tsurishi, internally cursing himself for the prickling sensation that had been bothering him for days now. Tsuri placed her had on his shoulder and pushed him out of his reverie and onto the street. "We're gonna be late for your sweet Juudaime~" And his inability to spout a comeback baffled him as much as it confused her. Now it wasn't just any prickling sensation, he felt as if his gut was digesting pure nasty acid.

He's probably just getting anxious over the, uh, upcoming Inheritance Ceremony, not because of some...freakish crush or something. Got that!?


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: KHR rightfully belongs to its owners, etc.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Shut up stupid cow! Juudaime is studying!" Gokudera scolded the Lightning Guardian for laughing boisterously outside Tsuna's room.

"Ahaha! I want to play with Tsurishi!" said the kid in the cow print overalls.

He was lucky the Storm guardian hadn't resorted to physical violence yet. "You can do that later, _ahoushi_!" he said, in a hushed down form of yelling which of course was still pretty loud and distracting.

"I bet you just wanna play with Tsurishi too~! But this awesome Lambo-san won't let you." cooed Lambo, causing the latter to smack him at the back of the head. You wouldn't recognize whose face was redder, the crying cow-kid or the embarrassed right-hand man.

A muffled voice screamed from beyond the door, "HOOII! _Urusai_! I can't teach properly!"

"_Sumimasen deshita_, Tsuri, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted back, and glared at Lambo "See? Shut up!"

"You're no fun! You'll see Tsurishi will marry me someday. Ahahaha, because Lambo-san is awesome! Ohoho~ You can be my servant! Ahahaha. That's 'cause I'm the best!"

"A-as if!"

Once again, the hitting and crying and shouting cycle of the Gokudera-Lambo brawl commenced cutting of the last string of patience held by Tsurishi. The door burst open with firing books and magazines, Tsuna's favorite edition of Shonen Jump heading the lot.

"Aaaagh!" Gokudera said, covering his head and ducking to escape the attack, "What the heck?" _Math and English._

"_Sugoi_. Go, go Tsuri~!" encouraged Lambo.

"I told you to zip it!" the girl hollered. _Literature. _"And you didn't, _baka-tachi!_"_ Chair._

"How dare you do that!" And Gokudera Hayato sent bombs flying back.

"Hoi, you're willing to hit your boss?" she bellowed. _Table._

_BOOM!_

"_Warui na_, Tsuna," she turned to Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was looking bewildered as usual at their eccentric behavior, "We'll continue tomorrow. Oh, the day after that I mean, since it's Hayato's turn tomorrow."

"Oi, Tsuri, why did you throw books at me?" He was being ignored all together.

"Tsuri, let's play now! You're done with dame-Tsuna, right? Right!?"

She had a wide, happy grin, "Hai, Lambo-sama."

The Lightning Flame bearers "played" in a very peculiar way. The passed on currents continuously, back and forth, to and fro, sending waves of tickling sensation, although to Tsuri it was sometimes rather stingy, as compared to Lambo's skin tolerance (and Lambo not controlling his powers properly). They were at the porch now, the wind calm and cool, the perfect time to hang out.

"Ahaha, Lambo-san is tired now. Let's play again..." The "stupid cow" drifted to sleep, not even able to finish his sentence.

"I'll take care of Lambo-kun, Akechi-san," Tsuna's mom said.

"_Hai, arigatou_," Tsurishi replied, handing over the kid to Sawada Nana. The mother went inside and left the girl sitting on the porch with Gokudera to wait for Yamamoto.

She gave off a huge yawn and stretched her arms. "Takeshi sure is taking too long."

"Che, that baseball-idiot can only think of baseball-" then he stopped. "I-I mean maybe he's concentrating too much because the tournament is near." _What am I blabbering? _Gokudera Hayato leaned on the post and looked down at Tsuri who sat sleepily on the front step.

She looked at him in an "are you stupid" fashion, "Hayato, the season is finished."

"Eh-?" He scratched his head, "Ah, course it is! I just forgot-"

"Ahaha, I can always go home by myself." She stood and prepared to take her leave, "_Mata ashita_, Hayato-kun. I'll see you at school."

"_Haa, ja,_" he waved goodbye, then thought about something, "Wait up, Tsuri. I'm coming with you."

She showed no signs of surprise or whatever, and simply nodded, "Hm, sure. _Ikko_."

"_Tsuna, we'll be going now!" _Sawada Tsunayoshi heard his tutor shout from the front yard. "See you tomorrow!"

"Oi, Tsuri, Yamamoto won't die on the road or anything. Stop the funeral face."

'_Although I'm worried about Takeshi...'_

Gokudera noticed her preoccupation and announced, "Well, if we come across that idiot I can always give him a punch or two. Or just blow him up."

"Hayato-kun!"

"Ahaha, just kidding."

"_Ikara_, let's just head out."

But she still looked anxious. "I have a very bad feeling. Ne, Hayato, let's look for Takeshi first."

He sighed. "That troublesome moron. Now I'm really blowing him up!"

"Quit the blow up speech, 'kay?"

"Che, if you say so."

And they searched.

"Takeshi!"

"Woi, Yamamoto! _Teme wa_ _doko da (Where the hell are you)_?" He turned around a corner and-

"Tsuri!" _This can't be happening. _"Tsuri! _Hayaku!_"

"Nande, Ha-" Then she saw it too. Fuck.

"TAKESHI!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: KHR belongs to its rightful owners. I don't claim ownership whatsoever, ayt? So don't sue me. :))

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_Blood on the pavement._

_More blood on the walls._

_Blood gushing out from the wounds of the Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi who lay half-dead in the dumps…_

"Shit…" she muttered in panic, "this is part of being a Mafioso, isn't it?" Gokudera Hayato could hear her trembling voice, but something else was odd.

"Tsuri," he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Then he whispered in her ear, "Action D."

She uttered a slight "Eh?" before recalling the action plans they had devised during homeroom. Tsurishi reached for something in her pocket, but brought out her hand without actually getting anything. Funny thing, Gokudera Hayato did the same, not that anyone was eagle-eyed enough to see what they were doing.

They pressed each other's hand and stood back to back. "Hayato-kun…"

"_Ikke_!" Gokudera's boxes-turned-rings activated at once, releasing the flame arrow towards the illusion that was Yamamoto Takeshi. "Demo, Hayato, we can't be sure that Takeshi is safe…"

"I know, but for now we have to get past this damn illusion! Haaa!" They had both unleashed their attacks; destructive lightning and storm flames blasted the delusion that almost caught them off-guard.

Back at the Sawada residence, Sawada Tsuna had just finished eating dinner when his phone vibrated.

"Gokudera-kun? I wonder why." He pressed the answer button.

"_Ikko, Hayato!"_

"_Ikke!"_

"_Demo, Hayato, we can't be sure that Takeshi is safe…"_

"_I know, but for now we have to get past this…damn illusion! Haaa!"_

_Clap, clap. "Very good."_

"That wasn't Gokudera-kun."

"_Dare da, teme?"_

The brunette was too busy eavesdropping on the conversation that he didn't notice his tutor sneak up on him, "Tsuna, who's that?"

"I don't know." He simply told him the truth. "Gokudera-kun called but I think he didn't mean to."

"That's not it at all. Don't you get it? It's an alert." Tsuna suddenly felt a very bad feeling. "What are you waiting for?"

"Let's hurry. But where could they be?"

"You underestimate your home tutor, dame-Tsuna."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Namimori a badass singing bird ringtone halted it owner who was on patrol.

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no~_

"_Dare_?" We all know whose phone that was, and he obviously didn't want to be disturbed while on curfew. Guess what? He heard the same thing their boss did. _Troublemakers in my territory. I'll bite them to death._

"I wonder how you did it," said the man in the shadows.

Hayato answered first, "Are you kidding? We memorized every way, every alley in Namimori. Of course we noticed-"

"-that we're heading the wrong way," finished Tsuri.

"Take note though, that Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain guardian, never reached his home." Tsuri squinted her eyes to see the mysterious bastard. To no avail.

"What are you doing here past curfew? _Kamikorosu._" But he wasn't talking to either the bomber or his committee member, "I'll deal with this disturbance."

Never has Hibari's appearance brought much relief to Akechi Tsurishi. "Gods. Thank you, boss!"

They seized the opportunity to go and search for the real Yamamoto, hoping that in one way or another, he wasn't as messed up as his illusionary form. Unfortunately, what they found was an exact replica, if not worse.

"And I thought it was a joke…" She was really trembling now.

They wasted no time. The Storm guardian and Tsuri hauled Yamamoto, supporting him side by side, his limp arms around their shoulders.

"H-hayato…" She turned to him, "You're all trained. I know you're all strong, but-"

"_Yabai, _maybe this had got something to do with rival families." Gokudera could only think of that, after all, who else would intend harm Yamamoto Takeshi? "The Inheritance Ceremony is near; this kind of interference is one excellent way to destroy the Tenth Generation Vongola Family even before it's established. That includes every acquaintance, ally and friends." Well, that included Akechi Tsurishi, and he knew that very much.

Turns out, there were more of their enemies. They were seriously in a pinch.

"Dame, we won't be able to get past these assholes in Yamamoto's state. I'll carry him on my back, Hayato-kun. You blow the blockheads away."

"Bring it."

For at most ten minutes, they were doing great (at running away), until the other side decided to call in reinforcements. Whatever happened to Hibari, Gokudera and company were being chased by around seven men in flamed boots. "Not good, not good. Gotta. Run. Faster…" she muttered as she tried speeding. "_Ittai_, I'm tired…" she was panting now. _I hope Hayato and Hibari are okay._

"Shoot the bitch first, you idiot! If she falls they both fall. That'd make the job easier, dimwits!"

"Yes, sir!"

"No way!" shouted Hayato, "Keep running, Tsuri!"

She's using all her force now, _what about the lightning flames? And the electric current? But I don't know how to use that in battle!_ Even if she had battled Hibari and practiced with Takeshi, real life isn't as fanciful as that.

"Hayato, get behind me!"

The lamp posts flickered faster by the second until the bulbs popped like bubbles. It was an unpleasant sight. At first, the chasers were numbed, then the disgusting part commenced. "Aaaargh!" By the time their senses came back, they were fried Mafioso dropping like flies on the cement. Miraculously, neither Tsuri nor Takeshi was affected (she had brought him down and attacked with her back facing him); maybe a little bit, but not anywhere near fatal. If you don't call blasting out energy and flames fatal, maybe adding that standing straight and supporting her own body weight almost knocked her out will.

"You okay?"

"I think so…"

"Get on it!" screamed one guy. "You think that's all we are?"

_Bang!_

"Ah-" Akechi Tsurishi let out a little cry of pain, before collapsing face first into the ground.

"Teme-" _You can chase us all you want, you can beat me up and dump me anywhere, but… _"You motherfuckers, DIE!"

"Hoi! Hurricane Bomb Hayato, we're going to blast you right here!" The storm brawled and engaged on a rampage. "Tsuri, hang in there. BASTARDS, I will end you!" He brought out the Sistema CAI. _If this won't work then we're screwed._

"I don't think so, you have to beat me first," said a different voice and quite familiar at that, "Gokudera-kun, please take them both to safety."

"I just can't-"

"Hayato…kun," he barely heard Tsuri, she managed to stand after receiving a shot in the right shoulder, "You trust him right?"

"Tsuri…"

"You're not leaving, dynamite guy!"

But Sawada Tsunayoshi had already made himself clear, "I'm your enemy." He turned to Gokudera again and told him to hurry.

"_Hai_, Juudaime!"

"OII! What happened to the extreme!?"

"Oh, Sasagawa!" Hayato did not need explain anything. Sasagawa Ryohei promptly brought out his box weapon Mangaroo to administer the restorative Sun Flames on them.

"It's barely enough, _Tako-hedo_. But that would delay further bleeding. We need to go to the hospital." More enemies emerged from nowhere and Ryohei had to keep them occupied so the three can escape.

_To the hospital…_

Yamamoto Takeshi gained consciousness, "Tsuri," he saw her, and the blood spreading on the part of her uniform where his head rested, "W-what happened to you?" his voice was weak. _Tsuri, not you too._

"_Omai_! What the heck did you do? You got mugged just like that? I'm blasting you right after this!" His friend's voice had no hint of ".

Yamamoto knew this of course, but he had to admit, "It was all so sudden."

"Stop bickering. Focus. On. Running. Clear?"

_First, Vongola is under attack, and there are two wounded members._

_Second, the wounded members and one barely uninjured are on the run and if a miracle doesn't occur they'll be damned._

_Yes, yes. Crystal clear._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Ne…" _Pant. "_Hayato._" Pant. "_Can we possibly reach the hospital…? The attackers could have overtaken us…and…_" _Tsuri mentioned over her shoulders as they continued on their great escape. She was still carrying Takeshi although she had somewhat slowed down.

"You told us both to focus on escaping…yet you're freakin' bothered with that!" Gokudera Hayato, who was following close behind Tsurishi, said in frustration. "Tch, don't you trust me?"

'_Don't you trust me?' _What bullshit.

_"_Of course!_" _answered the girl_, "_Demo Hayato, I think…_" _Her vision began to blur, "I…my limit…"

"Tsuri! _Shikari shiro_!"There seemed to be no one hunting them anymore, even so, having two injured persons in oblivion can't possibly be good.

"_Yare yare_, Hayato…you look like you need a hand." Those were the last words Akechi Tsurishi heard from an awfully familiar voice before blacking out.

Sitting on a stool near the door, he allowed himself to temporarily relax. _At least she…they're safe, _he thought. Even as his multiple scratches and burn marks (just then treated by Shamal, who unenthusiastically did so) made themselves observable and stinging, none of it mattered to him.

It was convenient, almost _too _convenient and Gokudera Hayato thought so too, "Oi, old man, why were you there?" he barked at the smug face of Trident Shamal.

The _doctor _smiled doing his worst on faking a sheepish face. "Why, is it too strange for me to enjoy the elusive beauty of nature at night?"

Hayato was not convinced by the half-assed response. "Yeah right! Show me the most effective proof that you are who I see you as you are!" But the man wasn't paying attention to Gokudera, instead he was peering intently at Tsuri who was resting on the bed (after treating Takeshi he left the swordsman on the couch to recover and paid him no more attention).

"Really, really," he scratched his chin, "even a wounded angel looks so pretty…and such nice curves you've got there señorita…"

Hayato instantly noticed this. "_Teme_! Lay your hands off Tsuri!"

"Is she your..?" He knew what the man meant, "I can't believe she'd ever like you…can I have a nice kiss, my darling?"

Tsurishi opened her eyes just in time to see incredibly disgusting lips trying to meet hers. Shamal's. "Get the hell a-" a fierce pain throbbed in her shoulder while trying to shove him away, "a- ouch. _Ittai…nani-_" The doctor leaned away and grabbed something from a table not far from the bed.

"Look, dear. Moments ago, this bullet had pierced that flawless wonderful body of yours." He tossed the bullet aside. "But fear not sweet Juliet, you are safe in my arms." Again, Shamal was dangerously close. "An embrace would be a perfect way to express you gra-"

His foot hurt. His head throbbed. Cuts and injuries mattered not to him at that moment. "Get away you dorky old man!" Before he could fully apprehend the pain, he was between the doctor and his patient.

"My, my, aren't you a little overprotective?"

Hayato's cheeks tinged pink but continued shooing away Shamal until he was successful in pushing him out. He then eased himself again on the stool beside the door.

"Ne, Hayato," the boy heard her mutter.

He said "Hn?" without meeting her eyes.

"_Doko…koko ni_?" It was obviously no hospital. "Ta-"

"Shamal's," he replied, "this isn't a hospital but it ain't that bad." Then his voice dropped lower into an almost whisper, "Daijobu ka?"

"Eh?" _Did I hear that right?_

"_Betsuni_. Get some rest."

"_Iie_, I'm pretty sure you said something else."

"I said 'ARE YOU OKAY?'!"

"_Haa_. I'm fine. No need to be a stingy old man." She then decided to continue her interrupted statement. "Takeshi wa?"

"_Yakyuu-baka?_ In the living room, on the couch."

"I-" She wanted so badly to check his condition that she bore the pain quite well while doing her best on getting up.

"Don't stand up, _aho!_"

"_Kochi_! I'm a tough lass. One of the top class, dude." She chuckled a bit, halfway to a sitting position, "Ah, it rhymed…"

"He's not…the only one…me too…why won't…why is it always him? What about-?"

_Thud._

He stopped short because he saw that the person he was talking to didn't seem to hear a word or ignored him completely. "WHY-" For a moment or two, Gokudera Hayato thought he heard (or felt, he wasn't sure) something snap, "The moment you opened your eyes you sought to find him." His heart was beating fast. Tsuri jerked awake albeit speechless. "I TOLD YOU HE'S FINE, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE A FUCKIN' WORD I SAY!"

"But-"

"LIKE HELL," he growled, "OH YEAH, IT'S BECAUSE I'M JUST NOBODY-"

"I never said-"

"SHUT UP! I'M SO UNIMPORTANT THAT IT WON'T MATTER IF I DETONATE MYSELF AS LONG YOU AND BASEBALL FREAK ARE SAFE AND-"

At this, no pain could stop her anymore. She eased herself off the bed and stomped towards the boy slumped near the door, "NO, YOU SHUT UP! When I came to you, you we're a snob," she retorted back defiantly, "But you are now and still my freaking friend no matter how mental you are! See? No hard-feelings! What's your problem?"

"You-"

"_I AM_ YOU'RE PROBLEM?" She closed the distance more, letting her see him clearly. Not as bad as Takeshi…but still, he had a point, she was too preoccupied with her boyfriend to care about him, or herself. Black circles rounded his eyes like eyeliner marks, he had a cut on his lower lip, still bleeding and more other slashes and burns. _He looks so…hot, _she thought. Then she realized what she had just thought and mentally scolded herself.

"No-" There was no point arguing, he could no longer restrain himself. He needed her to know…so she would understand. If words would not suffice, then-

"So-" It could have been another pointless yelled reply if she hadn't been thwarted. Everything blurred. She tasted something rather salty, though everything else was sweet. It could have been blood, but she swore it wasn't hers.

There were only two people in that room and only one of them had a bleeding lower lip.

Shikari shiro = hang in there


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: As usual, all that yabadoo about KHR belonging to its rightful owners.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

When Gokudera pulled away, Tsurishi could only stare at him in shock. "H-how…why…" As if just registering what happened, her fingers subconsciously felt the spot where it tingled. Sudden realization felt worse that gunshot. She didn't want to believe he of all people would do it. "What the fuck are you playing at!?"

But he was in no position to respond. How was he going to tell her that he failed to further resist and it was her fault for being so _damn_ close? He acted on instinct and did something stupid. The appropriate course of action would be to apologize, hands down. But no way was his pride going to let him do that. "Yeah well, I bet you enjoyed that didn't you?" Immediate regret flooded his head. _Oh gods. I'm screwed. _Right he is.

"How could you do that?" The pain in his chest seemed to overwhelm the sting of the antiseptics on his wounds when tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Y-you…manwhore, hypocritic snob!"

"That didn't even make sense!" he answered back, trying his best to be defiant. If she thought she could get him to pack up after some random insult then-

"I HATE YOU!"

Ouch. If words were daggers he swore he would be lying dead on a pool of his own blood.

_Why do you affect me so much?_

Any profanities hanging by the tip of her tongue stayed there and died. "H-Hayato…kun…" His hand flew between his teeth and he bit on it hard enough that she heard his knuckles crack. Had he really said that out loud? She flinched at the sound of his fingers at breaking point. But that wasn't the only reason. "…Do you really mean that?" softly she asked, trying to pry his hand from his own mouth. He was sure she wasn't releasing any Lightning flames but he felt numbness spread throughout his body when she touched him.

He looked away.

She continued to wait for an answer.

His eyes checked if she had turned away, and jerked back to somewhere else when they clashed gazes. The room was engulfed in an uneasy silence until a sigh of defeat escaped his lips. Tsurishi perked up, ready for an honest reply. But he grips her by both arms and forces her to sit on the bed, whilst he muttered a string of Italian words that she couldn't comprehend at all.

As much as possible he wouldn't say anything unless forced in a life or death situation, but considering what they've just been through, it wasn't so bad of an opportunity to miss. Heaven knows when he'll next get a chance. "Yeah," he said at last, "I really mean it. I just wasn't...ready before."

Wide-eyed, she gaped at him in surprise, which quickly withered to a scowl. "You're such a jerk." And she punched his face with all mustered strength (or what was left of it at least).

Gokudera staggered a bit then replied calmly, clasping the hand that socked his jaw which she almost automatically used to slap him, "I know." His heart was pounding in his chest. Apparently, he was now functioning on auto-pilot because he totally had no idea what he was doing. All this mushiness was more difficult to comprehend than anything he had ever encountered.

"Either you're an impostor or you banged your head hard."

At that remark, he didn't know why but he found himself laughing as if his life depended on it. She hasn't forgiven him yet, though.

"Wait 'till Takeshi hears about this."

His laughter promptly faded into dust.

* * *

"Tsuna," Reborn said as he mercilessly shot three more of the enemy, "can you pick up anything with your Hyper Intuition?"

The student did not answer at once due to his preoccupation with a group of enemies clad in black leather with an insignia that he could not identify as they were enveloped in utter darkness. He elbowed one burly assailant in the nape before responding. "I can, but it's too faint to be useful."

"I see." He moved on to target someone approaching Tsuna, and as instinct to a killing intent from up a post. There seemed to be no end to them. After gauging the ability of the enemy, however, they seemed to be more cautious, approaching simultaneously in packs one after another to tire the pair.

"Eh?" Tsuna thought he felt someone calling out, not specifically for him he surmised but entreating nevertheless. Then one by one the enemies fell back, leaving a dumbfounded Tsuna who was now out of the Hyper Dying Will Mode and an anxious Reborn. It was getting hard to keep up a deadpan with all this shit going on.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, what's wrong?"

"I just thought…well never mind that now. I wonder how everyone else is doing. Gods, I hope they're-" A yawn interrupted him mid-speech. "-okay." Fatigue was starting to catch up after the sudden attack.

Suddenly, the phone in his pocket vibrated and he nearly jumped out of surprise. He saw that the number was not registered on his device but he connected anyway.

"_Kimi,_" someone he knew very well started to say, "Give the phone to the infant." This he did swiftly out of fear of certain doom. He could still hear Hibari's voice as his tutor held the phone, even the chills that he got when faced with the Chairman were still there. "Do you mind explaining why there suddenly are people who wish to disturb the peace in Namimori?"

"No can do, Hibari," was Reborn's reply. "Though it probably has something to do with what's to come next week." The Inheritance Ceremony.

"I normally wouldn't care, but if that's the case…" The Arcobaleno held the phone closer to his ear and farther from Tsuna's range of hearing. Without saying goodbye, he nodded and disconnected the call, tossing back the phone to his student and made him save Hibari Kyoya's contact number.

"Reborn, we need to check on everyone!" But seriously, he wasn't sure where to start.

For one, Team Kokuyo had just begun to wage their battle in the decrepit Kokuyo Health Land.

* * *

Hm, to follow the canon plot or to give Chrome some serious butt-kicking moments that she deserves to own?  
Thank you very much for putting up with me. Ugh, if only I could update as fast as desired. And this isn't even Med School yet. Okay, ignore my rants and enjoy the season~!

Happy holidays, everyone! Feel the looove~


End file.
